Ra's Lance
Ra's Lance (ラーズランス Rāzuransu) is the nickname of a giant multipurpose skyscraper built by the Runorata Family in the early 1930s. In February 1935, the Runoratas hold a massive three-day party for the grand opening of the building's illegal casino and invite the local outfits to attend. Meanwhile, Huey Laforet has an experiment in mind for which he intends to use the party as a distraction. In cahoots with the Runoratas, he plans on releasing 'something' into the city's municipal water supply.... The sheer number of individuals and factions involved in the casino party, and the severity of the party's stakes, make Ra's Lance one of the most important locations in the series. Background The Runorata Family announces its intention to back the construction of a multipurpose skyscraper near Manhattan Island sometime in 1934. However, the land upon which the skyscraper is to be built is owned by Senator Manfred Beriam, well known for his hatred of gangs. Furthermore, the land is sandwiched between two big mafia families - this causes further difficulties. Through the pretense of a generous election donation, a piece of the land is sold. The rights to the land pass through several wealthy hands and eventually end up in the hands of a business under Runorata influence. Construction finally begins. The skyscraper is intended to host a hotel, offices, a commercial center and even a restaurant - among other things. The construction process is surprisingly fast, with many of the project's laborers coming from Fred's Poorhouse. They build the skyscraper with a 'modern design' (ensuring that it is easily recognizable from a distance) that is narrow all the way up, tapering to a point at the top of the building. This design leads to the locals nicknaming the building "Ra's Lance" after the Egyptian sun god. While the skyscraper's development is overall swift, late-stage delays on the underground restaurant mean that it is still undergoing construction while the skyscraper's official grand opening comes and goes. On paper, the level below the restaurant is meant for several VIP guest reservation rooms; in actuality, the rooms are turned into an illegal casino. The Party The Runoratas send out invitations to all the local mafia families and other important groups, inviting them to the three-day-long grand opening of the underground casino. In the invitations, they specify that each syndicate will be given their 'own room' and wish the partygoers luck. They also invite the families to bet their assets and territory as chips if they wish, instructing families that wish to challenge the Runorata FAmily itself to submit a proposal for the Runoratas' consideration. Meanwhile, the Runoratas' ally Huey Laforet plots an experiment that threatens to affect seven million New Yorkers. Thus far, it is known that he plans on introducing something that is not the Cure-All Elixir into the municipal water supply. As the water supply is his real goal, the 'mess' he plans for the party is, for all intents and purposes, simply a distraction to that end. People involved with the party Runorata Family * Carzelio Runorata ** Guest: Mary Beriam ** Gabriel and Juliano (bodyguards) * Melvi Dormentaire (spotlight casino dealer; replaces Carlotta) ** Felix Walken (Melvi's bodyguard) ** House Dormentaire is involved... Huey Laforet and Company (colluding with the Runoratas) * Chané Laforet and Leeza Laforet/Hilton (party patrollers) * Several members of Lamia and Larva * Salomé Carpenter (Rhythm's Chief Researcher) ** Note: He and Huey are not at the party - however, they are nearby and scheming. * Begg Garott (reluctant participation) ** Also not at the party. However, it appears that Huey has partially coerced him into preparing some sort of drug in anticipation for the party – it is possible that Begg's drug is what Huey plans to taint the municipal water supply with. While Begg reviles Huey's machinations, he still cannot help but want to see the results of his own concoctions. More specifically, he wants to see his drug "change the world." Senator Beriam's Group * Sonja Bake (sniper) * Spike (Sonja's mentor) * Manfred Beriam apparently plans to have Sonja to shoot something or someone related to the casino party from a vantage point. The details of the plan are currently unknown, but his motives stem from his hatred of immortals and gangs. He has told Pamela that he does not intend for Sonja to kill anyone, but it is possible that he was lying. Attendees Gandor Family * Keith Gandor, Berga Gandor, Luck Gandor (Luck intends to use the party as a means of identifying the Gandors' enemies) * Tick Jefferson, Maria Barcelito * Hired Muscle: Alkins; Raz Smith and Mark Wilmans; Ladd Russo and Graham Specter; and one additional, as of yet unidentified person. (Each has their own motives: Ladd especially wants to find and destroy Huey, and many of them have a desire to fight Felix...) Martillo Family * Firo Prochainezo (has met with Huey, most likely prior to the party proper) * Maiza Avaro, Randy and Pezzo, and other executives. * Affiliates: Jacuzzi's Gang, including Jacuzzi Splot and Nice Holystone (invited by Molsa Martillo to help Firo) * Affiliates: Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent (attached to Jacuzzi's gang). Genoard Family * Eve Genoard (wants to find Dallas, who hocked several of the family's possessions before vanishing) ** Guest: Nader Schasschule, who wants to 'take down' Huey and the Runoratas and is using Eve as a pretense to enter the party. Even so, his gambling efforts at the party still pave the way to the rejuvenation of the Genoard fortune. * Dallas Genoard (separate from Eve; in disguise. Wants to blackmail the Runoratas and earn copious amounts of money). Russo Family * Ricardo Russo (current head; arrives at party in the company of Jacuzzi's gang) * Christopher Shaldred (Ricardo's bodyguard) Others * Pamela (gambler; came out of worry for Sonja) * Various important persons and wealthy locals with no scruples about the illegality of the party Others * Lebreau Fermet Viralesque (intends to meddle with Huey's plans) * Victor Talbot and his agents are keeping an eye on the situation... * Nebula corporation - Renee Parmedes Branvillier is involved with Huey. She has returned to New York to search for Huey, using his removed eye as a homing device. She also wants him to give her one of their daughters; though she initially had no preference as to which, she has since assured Felix that she will promise Chané to him if he does a favor for her. Protecting Renee from the shadows is Archangelo, who hates Huey for having stolen Renee's eye and fathered her children. * Molsa Martillo (proposes a 'gamble' to Huey; unclear whether or not he is attending the party. What his negotiations with Huey were are unknown.) Category:Locations